My Dear Sakura
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: Ah.. This sux, a short one shot story...(My first time!) With s and s. Sappy. You have to read to find out what this is about. Ok? (= READ! and REVEIW!


  
  
My Dear Sakura.....  
  
By: Peony Li  
  
DICLAMIER: Please don't sue me! I don't own Card Captor Sakura!I'm just a Sakura and Syaoran Fan!  
  
  
My Dear Sakura....  
  
(At a expensive restruant)  
  
  
"Sakura?"  
" Yes Syaoran?"  
Syaorans face became a firsey red as he kneeled down on one knee. "S-s-s-saku-r-r-a?" He stammered. A puzzled look befelled Sakuras naive face. "Yes hun?" She asked, not knowing why he was in that strange position. Syaorans face became a bright red as he quickly said a sentence. "Willyoumarrymesakura?" Now it was Sakuras turn to turn red. Flabberghasted, she dropped the fork she had poised gracefully over the plate. Her eyes immediately darted to Syaoran, who was posed on the ground, in the same position, except for the fact that his head was lowered and that his ears were twitching. Sakura giggled nervously. She didn't belive it. "S-s-yaoran?" Syaoran look up. "Say yes?" he asked pleadingly, his eyes looking scared. "Of course I accept, If you truly mean it and love me." Syaoran smiled. "Of course I mean it..... I've loved you since, wwaaaaaayyyyy back." Syaoran blushed cherry red. Sakuras bright flowery smile blossemd on her face. "Truly Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran chuckled at her little game, "Of course Sakura- chan." Syaorans eyes widened. "Of course! How could I forget!" He quickly pulled out a small green velvet box from his black wait coat. He snapped it open and slipped out the ring. "For you....." He said softly, his eyes aglow with love. He gently lifted Sakuras small slender finger and slipped on the ring. Sakuras eyes were shining. "Oh Syaoran! Its beautiful!" The ring was pure silver, and had a white dimond, in a shape of a cherry blossom, attached to it, in the midst of the crystal petals was a white, small pearl. Syaoran smiled as he stood up. He had the urge to go hug Sakura, but repressed it, not wanting to attract too much attention in the restruant. He sat down and quickly looked adoringly at Sakuras face. His smile froze. "Sakura?" He questioned. "Why? Are you crying?" He flinched invounteraly. 'I hope its not me though......' he thought despretaly. Sakura faced him, tears of joy and happiness flowing down her small delicate face. "I'm not crying?" He shook his head. "But theres tears....." Sakura giggled, "Baka! Its tears of joy! Im crying of happiness! Oh Syaoran! How Iv'e waited and waited for this day!" Syaoran was puzzled. "Girls cry when they are happy? Boy...... That's weird." A small puzzled look befell his handsome features. Sakura reached out across the table and playfully punched his arm. "Mou, girls are NOT weird! Maybe you are? Maybe you are a chinese gaki?" She said teasingly. "And you must be a monster?" He teased back. They both were in a state of bliss. Sakura smiled at her love, a warm loving smile he loved so much and gently kissed him on the lips. Syaoran blushed a firey red, as did Sakura, as Tomyo appeared from behind a potted plant, cameraing the little scene unfolding before her. "WHOOOOHOOOOO!"Tomyo yelled. Everyone in the restruant looked at where Tomyo was yelling her head off. "I got it! I got the propasal all on tape! I'm gonna title it the Kawaii Proposal of S and S!" Sakura sweatdropped as her friend was suddenly engulfed by a huge crowd of their collage friends.  
  
"I WANT A COPY!" Yelled Takashi, waving a 50 dollar bill in the air.  
"ME TOO! " A strange short dark headed girl they have never seen before popped up.   
The crowd started yelling, bidding for the video. Sakura and Syaoran sighed. They stood up and left the mob. Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled a sweet smile which was rare and very... intruging. "Sakura.... Thank you for answering yes." Sakura blushed. "And thank you for asking." Sakura mummered. Slowly, the two kawaii couples walked toward the moonlight.  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
ARGH! AWFUL AWFUL! I'm sorry, I think My story sucked like hell. This was my attemped at a one shot on sumthing sappy. O well. :D At least I tried! (=  
  
Peony 


End file.
